marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
T'kyll Alabar (Earth-616)
Milord | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Shi'ar | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | Hair2 = and feathered | UnusualFeatures = Feathered wings | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Exiled admiral, former soldier | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar with Mephitisoid genetic material Category:Genetically EngineeredCategory:Shi'ar/Mephitisoid Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Earth | Creators = Bob Harras | First = Avengers #378 | Death = Avengers #379 | Quotation = You see, child. For the Empire, we all do evil things. | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 1 379 | Speaker = T'kyll Alabar's last words. | HistoryText = War with the Mephitisoids T'kyll Alabar was the son of a lesser family who fought against the Mephitisoids. The Shi'ar armies were decimated, their leaders killed, due to the Mephitisoids' leader "The Butcher", and Alabar was promoted to a high position of power, commanding the first Shi'ar Imperial Fleet. Gathering on a Mephitisoid-colonized planet, they found a place where they intended to take their last stand, and were welcome in a place of worship inhabited by Mephitisoid females who took pity on them and took care of them while speaking about peace between their two people. Alabar gathered his confidants and had the abbey of Mephitisoids slaughtered. He then took their genetic material, distilled the pheromone throughout his troops, making them fanatically following him, "inspiring" them to the victory. He eventually defeating the Butcher, battled and defeated the Mephitisoids until they were all quarantined on their homeworld. Stasis & Exile The Butcher was sent in chains to Chandilar, where a court decided to put both him and Alabar in stasis and set adrift in space, in order to hide Alabar's atrocities and prevent that the Mephitisoids followers of the Butcher would rebel if he was executed, although it was stated that Alabar was there as a guarantee against the possibility the stasis would fail and that the Butcher would awaken, what was asked personally by the Emperor. Alabar himself lied and pretended that it was because of his family rank, an embarrassment for the court that he was sent in exile along with his enemy. He stayed in stasis for near to twelve-hundred years. During this time, he became a legendary figure for the Shi'ar, This embarrassment for his war-actions were then transformed into a great triumph. On Earth Eventually, his craft crashed on Earth and he was released on the Isle of Crail, off the coast of Scotland, as was the Butcher. This event occurred thanks to Galen Kor, admiral of the Kree Imperial Fleet, as part of a plot to attract Avengers and had them put under the Mephitisoid's control. He encountered the Avengers Vision, Magdalene, Swordsman and fellow Shi'ar Deathcry, who immediately recognized him, and told his tale. Bitter about his fate, Alabar remained duty-bound to take down his enemy. ALabar and the Avengers were soon attacked by the Mephitisoid and his pheromone-controlled troops, and both humans and androids were taken down, while Alabar fled using his wings, grabbing Deathcry, and revealing him that he thought that someone was responsible for the ship to crash and the Mephitisoid to be released. Deathcry and Alabar soon witnessed the arrival of the Kree, came to explained to the Mephitisoid the situation, and T'kyll was quick to mock Deathcry's fanatism, regarding the Kree/Shi'ar relations. Detected by the Kree Dylon Cir, Deathcry try to kill him, and was stopped by Alabar who used a vial of Mephitisoid pheromone on him, mind-controlling him and using him to fake being prisoners, allowing the Shi'ar to infiltrate the pub, knock out the human Avengers and free the Vision. As Vision revealed it was pheromone, Deathcry enraged, and so did Alabar, revealing his distrust for the Shi'ar ways. The argument was soon stopped by the arrival of the Mephitisoid. The Vision managed to stun him, and gave a weapon to Alabar, who handed it over to the Mephitisoid, looking for peace, redemption and forgiveness. The Butcher refused and killed him. Before dying, Alabar pledge Deathcry to stop the Kree and the Mephitisoid from using the pheromones on the Avengers. As Deathcry managed to kill the Butcher, Alabar pronounced his last word to her, then died, leaving her with a whole new perspective. | Powers = T'kyll Alabar is a winged Shi'ar (as were many of his kind, at his era), able of flying without being heard. Enhanced himself by using the genetic material of Mephitisoid females, he was able to gain control over their pheromones powers and use it to control both Shi'ar and Kree soldiers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * He wore a heavy armor. * He also possessed a belt with seemingly several accessories, including a vial of Mephitisoid pheromone he used on Dylon Cir. | Transportation = His wings. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avian Form Category:Flight Category:Mind Control Category:Pheromones